


Sandali

by yeolsladyluck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Heartbreak, Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, funny baekhyun, kadi - Freeform, public makeout, sorry - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsladyluck/pseuds/yeolsladyluck
Summary: "Gusto kita na mapasakin, kahit na mali. Katabi ka ng matagal at di lang ngayong gabi. Hiling ko sanay matupad ako'y di na mapakali. Gawin nating lagi nakaw nating sandali."





	Sandali

**Author's Note:**

> Sandali (Based on the song "Sandali" by Because)

"Jongin, tapos na tayo. Please. Tama na."   
"Soo, bakit? May nagawa ba ako? Ayusin natin to. Soo, mahal na mahal kita. Please."  
Umiiyak na si Jongin sa harap ng boyfriend-ex boyfriend, nya na si Kyungsoo pero parang wala itong pakialam sa kanya.   
"Jongin, it's not you. It's me."

\--

"Will you marry me?"   
"Yes! Oh my god! Oo! Papakasalan kita!"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

\--

"Kyungsoo! I have news!" bungad ni Baekhyun sa best friend nyang si Kyungsoo. Nakasunod naman sa kanya si Chanyeol na may dalang pizza.  
"Ano? Baek masama ang pakiramdam ko ngayon. Wag mo dagdagan ha." sabi ni Kyungsoo.  
"Ay shit."   
"Baek, wag mo nang sabihin."  
"Ano ba yon? Sabihin nyo na. Nag-abala pa kayong dumayo from Taft to Alabang."   
"Eh ano kase."   
"Ano nga yun Baekhyun sasapukin kita."   
"Ano kase."  
"Ano?"  
"Soo, next time na lang." hinawakan na ni Chanyeol yung kamay ng boyfriend nya.   
"Lalasunin ko kayong dalawa. Ano nga yon?"  
"Ano, sabi ni Sehun, yung officemate ni Chanyeol na best friend ni ano, yung ex mo nung college tayo."   
"Ano?"   
"I-ikakasal na daw. Sa January."   
"Kanino?"  
"Dun sa taga La-Consolacion. Jennie ata."

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. Kaya pala.

Tatlong taon na simula nung mag-break sila ni Jongin. At sa loob ng tatlong taon na yon, palagi syang nakakatanggap ng sunflowers kada lunes. Minsan nakukuha nya sa desk nya sa office nya, minsan sa labas ng apartment nya, or minsan sa hood ng sasakyan nya.

Pero a year ago, tumigil iyon. Kaya pala. 

Alam nya naman kung kanino galing yung mga sunflowers na iyon. Isa lang kase ang ppinagsabihan nya about sa pagkahilig nya sa mga bulaklak na yon. Yung una at huling ex-boyfriend nya na si Jongin Kim.

Kanina pa nakaalis sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin umaalis si Kyungsoo sa labas ng pinto nya.

Parang ang bilis ng lahat. Sobrang bilis. 

"Sabi mo hihintayin mo ko. Sabi mo ako lang ang mamahalin mo. Bwisit ka. Putangina mo."

 

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng apartment nya at kinuha yung huling note na binigay ni Jongin sa kanya kasama nung huling sunflower, one year ago. 

09-xx-xx-xxx (Nini)

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nagta-type sa cellphone nya. 

To: Jongin  
Pwede ba tayong magkita?

From: Jongin  
Soo? Ikaw ba to?  
Saan?

To: Jongin   
Sa library ng university natin dati, Pwede ka ba?

From: Jongin  
Sure. Anong oras?

To: Jongin  
3pm?

From: Jongin  
Sige. See you

\--

"Hoy! Pokpok ka! Bakit ka makikipagkita kay Jongin?! Ano masokista ka?!" Bungad agad ni Baekhyun matapos sagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tawag nya. Sinabi lang kase ni Kyungsoo sa text yung plano nya.   
"Closure lang naman. Maka-pokpok naman to."  
"Kahit na! Nako Kyungsoo!"

\--

"Totoo ba?"   
"Na ano?"   
"Na magpapakasal ka na?"  
"Sino nagsabi sayo?"   
"So wala kang balak sabihin sakin?"  
"Para saan pa? Tapos na tayo diba? Matagal na."   
"Putangina ka. Naniwala ako sa lahat ng sinabi mo. Sabi mo hihintayin mo ko."  
"Kelan ka ba magiging ready bumalik sakin Kyungsoo? Napapagod din ako. At nagkataon na sinalo nya ako. She made me whole again Soo, after you broke me."   
"Do you love her?"   
"I do." 

Umirap si Kyungsoo. 

"Tingnan mo ko sa mga mata at sabihin mo sakin na talagang mahal mo sya."

"Mahal ko sya Kyungsoo."  
"Ulitin mo. ULITIN MO." 

"Mahal ko sya Kyungsoo. Pero putangina mas mahal pa din kita."

 

Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo nang halikan sya ni Jongin at isandal sa shelf sa pinakadulong part ng library. 

Miss na miss nya ito. Yung mga haplos ni Jongin, yung halik nya. Miss na miss nya si Jongin. 

Miss na miss at mahal na mahal.

Pa din.  
Nagising si Kyungsoo sa tunog ng celllphone na nagri-ring.

Incoming Call: J 

Sinagot iyon ni Kyungsoo. 

"Hello? Nini? Gising ka na ba? Pupunta tayo sa venue kasama yung wedding planner." 

Tumingin sya sa tabi nya. Nakayakap sa kanya si Jongin habang mahimbing na natutulog.

Nakarating sila sa apartment nya after that kiss. And the rest, happened. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nasa langit na muli sya habang hinahalikan sya ni Jongin kung saan-saan.

"Nini? Gising ka na ba? Nini? Ibababa ko. Itetext na lang kita. I love you." in-end na nga ni Jennie.

Binalik ni Kyungsoo yung cellphone ni Jongin sa bedside table. 

"Soo, gising ka na? Anong oras na?" tanong ni Jongin. Nakayakap pa rin sya kay Kyungsoo at comforter lang ang nagtatakip sa mga katawan nila.  
"6:30 pa lang. May pupuntahan ka ba?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.  
"Mamaya pa."  
\--  
"Hoy baklita! Bakit nakita ko si Jongin dyan sa may labasan?! Galing ba yon dito?! Ang aga aga ha! Wag mong sabihing dito yon natulog?!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo pagpasok nya sa apartment nito. 

"Dito sya natulog." 

"Tangina kang pokpok ka."

"Soo! Ikakasal na yung tao! Bakit ka naman nagpa-eut sa kanya?!" mangiyak ngiyak na si Baekhyun matapos ikwento ni Kyungsoo yung nangyari, minus the eutan part.  
"Baek, mahal ko sya. Nadala lang ako."   
"Sana hindi na maulit yan Kyungsoo. Matalino ka. Gamitin mo yung utak mo!"

\--

Isang linggo na lang, ikakasal na si Jongin. At nandito sila ni Kyungsoo sa apartment nito, magkatabi at parehong pagod sa kasalanang patuloy nilang ginagawa.   
"Soo, malapit na."   
"Let's just enjoy the moment, please."

\--

"Umamin ka nga sakin, baklita ka. May nangyayari pa rin sa inyo nung Jongin no? Umamin ka!"   
"Baekhyun mahal ko sya. Mahal na mahal."   
"Sinasabi ko na nga ba. Soo, bakit naman? Soo! Bakla ka pero di ka kerida! Kyungsoo! Magna cum laude ka ng batch natin. Soo anong nangyari?"  
"Soo, tigilan mo na sya please. Tama na. Mas masasaktan ka lalo sa ginagawa mo."   
"Pero Baek, i worked so hard para sa kanya. I broke up with him dahil gusto ko sa susunod na magkikita kami ng mga magulang nya may hindi na ako mahihiya. Baek, ginawa ko yon para sa aming dalawa."  
"Hindi mo na kasalanan yon, Kyungsoo. You did your part. At ginawa nya rin yug kanya. Hindi ka nya nahintay. Hindi mo kasalanan yon. Madami pang iba dyan. Tigilan mo na sya. Daks lang yan pero walang balls."

\--

"Kyungsoo, ugh, i love you. Fuck." Patuloy si Jongin sa paggalaw sa ibabaw nya. At patuloy din naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsigaw ng pangalan ng lalaki.  
"I love you too, Jongin. Ahhhh!"   
Ang loob ng silid na iyon ang saksi sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa, ang lahat ng kasalanan, mga pangyayaring hindi na dapat pa na naganap at mga salita at pangakong hindi na dapat pa sinabi.   
At sa pinaka-huling pagkakataon, muling nagpakalunod si Kyungsoo sa pagmamahal nya kay Jongin, at si Jongin, muling nagtaksil sa babaeng ihaharap nya sa altar bukas.

\--

"Do you, Jennie, accept Jongin to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"   
"I do." 

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa labas ng simbahan kung saan kasalukuyang nangyayari ang bagay na kinakatakot nya. Hindi nya alam kung matapang lang ba sya o namahid na lang sya sa sakit pero gusto nyang makita na finally maitali si Jongin sa bumuo sa kanya. 

"Do you, Jongin, accept Jennie to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Hanggang ngayon umaasa pa din si Kyungsoo na tatakbo si Jongin. Palabas ng simbahan, papunta sa kanya. O di kaya ay magising sya sa, sa panaginip na to. At pag nagising sya ay maayos na ulit ang lahat. 

"Please piliin mo ulit ako, Jongin. Please." 

"I do."  
Malungkot na ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang hinahayaan ang mga luhang bumabagsak galing sa mga mata nya. Dahan-dahan syang naglakad palayo sa simbahan. 

Masaya na si Jongin. Masaya na si Jongin. Masaya na si Jongin. Masaya na si Jongin. Masaya na si Jongin. Masaya na si-

\--

Reception na. Nagkakasiyahan ang lahat. Lumapit si Sehun kay Jongin dahil may sasabihin sya.

"Jongin, nagtext sakin si Chanyeol. Naaksidente daw si Kyungsoo, malapit sa simbahan kung saan ka kinasal. Dead on arrival daw."


End file.
